I Love Her A Lot, But Will She Return?
by SariaKasumi
Summary: Flik (Suikoden 2) hasn't been concentrating that well. He wishes to see a special person, but he knows she won't be able to return from where she is....


*Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SUIKODEN CHARACTERS! SO PLEASE DO NOT STEAL MY IDEAS OR ANYTHING FROM THIS FANFIC!!

I Love Her A Lot, But Will She Return? 

_Odessa…Odessa…why can't you come back to life? I'm going to bring you back…or else I'll just kill myself…Odessa…I love you a lot…_My thoughts were broken by my bear-like friend."Hey Flik! Snap out of those silly thoughts you're having!!" he said. I looked up from where I was sitting. "Huh? What are you talking about Viktor?" I asked confused. 

"Are you feeling ill Sir Flik? If so then I call Doctor Huan to come and check on you." The new strategist asked. His name was Shu, he was once Master s Mathiu's students and Apple's classmate.

"No thank you Shu…I was just thinking about my past…" I said. 

Viktor's eyes widened. "Are you still thinking about what happened three years ago with Hero McDohl and…Odessa…?" he asked. 

I could feel my eyes water a little, but I hid the tears. "…Yeah…it's about her…" I replied. 

"Sir Flik…I believe we should postpone this conference. We'll continue it some other day then." Shu suggested.

"I…no…I…guess so…" I said unsurely. Viktor patted me on the shoulder and I knew that he wanted to talk to me privately. Shu left the conference room and I guess he went to his room for further studying. Viktor grabbed me by sleeve and pulled me into the elevator. He then pushed me into Leona's tavern and ordered a couple drinks. "Viktor…do we have to talk about this again?" I asked.

He pushed me towards a table and ordered me to sit. "SIT!" 

I was about to tell him that I didn't want to, but I didn't want to make a big scene…again. I sat down and looked at him. "Why are we doing this again? I'm over her…it's just that I can't help thinking or remembering about her." I said.

"Flik…my buddy…there's stuff in life you got to let go. For instance, I had to let go of the memory of Annabelle's death, which was a while ago, but Odessa died three years ago!! You have to let go of her Flik. There's more girls today who you can love and who knows…maybe one of the girls is someone better than Odessa." He said as the drinks were served. 

I felt myself have a surge of anger. I stood up immediately and glared at him. "There isn't anyone better than her!! Don't you dare even talk about her either!! You and that McDohl kid were the ones who caused her death!!" I started to walk away. The whole tavern was silent as the people looked at Viktor then me then Leona. Leona blocked the exits with herself and Anita at the other end. "Excuse me Leona…" I said, but she still didn't move. I looked at her sternly. "Please move Leona…" I suppose the look on my face made her move. She moved to the side as I left the tavern. I walked to my room and threw my whole body on my bed. 

"Odessa…" I said as if her name was a song. "No one can take your place Odessa…you're my only love…and if that's how it is then I won't love any other girl…you were the only one who knew how to make me feel relaxed…and happy…you always had a way to make me smile too. Boy, I do miss you a lot and I'll be thinking of you non-stop too. I will always love you Odessa…" I said as I stared at the blank ceiling. I then found myself slowing falling asleep. Dream "Flik…Flik…please save me…" a very familiar voice said. 

"Who are you?" I asked. 

"Flik…Flik…please save me…it's me…Odessa…" the voice said and started to fade. 

"ODESSA!! DON'T GO!!!!" I screamed. Dream ended 

I guess the dream woke me up because the next thing I knew, I was sitting up in bed covered with sweat. I was also breathing deeply. "Odessa…how can I save you?" I asked. I couldn't fall back to sleep so I decided to take a walk around the castle. I got dressed and took my sword with me. I started to walk to Leona's tavern again. There wasn't anyone there except for Leona and Nina. Nina noticed me and started to run over to me. 

"Sir Flik! Sir Flik! Are you feeling okay?" she asked me non-stop. I looked down at her.

"I'm fine…Nina…just wanted to take a walk…with someone." I said.

"With me?? Yay! Sir Flik wants to take a walk with me!!" she exclaimed. 

"I'm sorry Nina…but it's not you. Hey Leona…you busy right now?" I asked her.

"Nope…but hey why don't you go with Nina?" she asked.

"I wanted to talk to you anyways Leona…" I said and gave her an "I want to talk to you now" look.

"Alright Flik. Just hold on a second, I have to turn out the lights and lock up the cabinets." She said. 

"Alright…I'll wait for you then." I said and sat in a chair.

"Sir Flik…why do you want to take a walk with her and not me?" Nina asked. 

"I need to talk to someone I've known longer…goodnight Nina. You should get to sleep or else you might get wrinkles." I said.

"Oh! You're right! Thanks Sir Flik and goodnight!" she said and walked out of the tavern.

"Hey Leona! You don't have to lock up the cabinets…we'll talk here…" I suggested. She walked over to the table and sat down across from me.

"So…you still thinking of your old girlfriend, eh?" she asked.

"Yeah…and I just had a dream of her…she kept saying 'Flik…Flik…please save me…' and then her voice started to fade away." I said.

"Are you sure it was Odessa though?" she asked.

"I even asked her and she replied 'Flik…Flik…please save me…it's me…Odessa…' and that's when it ended." I told her.

"Could it just have been your imagination?" she asked.

"It couldn't have…the voice was Odessa's…I can tell her voice very well…no one can trick me…that was her voice…but I'm not sure how I can save her though…" I said.

"Hmm…why not ask Lord Shu tomorrow morning?" Leona suggested.

"I'm not sure about that…" I said.

"Now why wouldn't you be sure to ask me something?" a voice from the shadows asked. I immediately got to my feet and took my sword Odessa++ out. Leona then ran to my side and stayed near me. "Sir Flik, please put your sword down. It is only me, the strategist Shu." The voice said and walked out from the shadows.

"Lord Shu? Why are you up so late?" Leona asked and sat down. I placed my sword down.

"I was just taking a walk and I couldn't help, but overheard you two talking." Shu said and walked closer to us.

"Shu…can you help me? I want to be with Odessa again…I'd do anything for her…" I said.

"Hmm…I think I might be able to…just let me think…hmmm…" he started to think as he sat down in a chair next to Leona's.

"Do you two want anything to drink?" she asked.

"I'd like to have a glass of milk if it's not out of your inconvenience." Shu said.

"How about you Flik?" she asked me.

"A glass of water please…" I said. She then walked to the counter and took two glasses out. She then went to get the milk and water.

"Do you have any ideas Shu?" I asked. 

"Almost…but I might have to research it with Sierra though…" he said.

"Sierra? The vampire?" I asked confusedly.

"Yes…she might know how to revive the girl…but because we don't have Odessa's body…this may be harder than I thought." He said.

"…Her body was tossed into the river in Lenankamp." I said.

"Hmm…then we must search for it," he said.

"Did someone say Lenankamp?" Leona asked as she handed us our drinks.

"Yeah…that's where Odessa's body was thrown into the river." I said.

"That's where I was born and I think I heard three years ago that someone saw a flying figure dive into the river and flew out of it with a body. I think Lord Shu is right about asking Sierra…" Leona said.

"If she knows then…Odessa will be saved!" I said with excitement. 

"Hmmm…I suppose Sierra might not be asleep right now…let's go and ask her then." Shu suggested.

I quickly got out of my chair and almost tripped over another one. "I'm going to stay here, I still have to wash the counters. I'll wait for you guys." Leona said. 

"Alright." Shu and I said at the same time. We both then started to walk outside and started to look for Sierra. We found Chaco and Sid at the tower and found Sierra in the shadows.

"Sierra!" I exclaimed.

"What is it Lord Shu and Sir Flik?" she asked confused. 

"We need a word with you…and it's nothing bad. Please follow me to the tavern." Shu said. Sierra nodded her head and the three of us then walked to the tavern. Leona just finished wiping the counter and looked up at us. 

"Hi guys!" she said and placed a chair next to the others. 

"Umm…so what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Sierra asked as she sat down on the chair.

"Leona has heard that around three years ago someone in Lenankamp saw a someone dive into the river and flew out with a body in its clutches and I was wondering if the someone might have been a vampire…" Shu said.

"Oh…I see…well I know that most of the vampires go to Lenankamp for bodies that they find in the river. So there's a large list of people found. Which person are you looking for and could you describe how she or he looks like?" Sierra said and made a magical parchment appear in front of her. Leona and Shu looked at me.

"Her name is Odessa Silverberg. She's the younger sister of Mathui Silverberg. She died three years ago…and this is how she looked like before she died…" I then took out a picture from my armor. The picture showed a girl with long brown hair. She had a smile and there was a person holding her close to him. "Ummm…the guy is me…three years ago." I said. 

Sierra took the parchment and used her magic to scroll down to the name Odessa Silverberg. She then used a feather pen and tapped the name. There was then a picture of her. Sierra then matched up the two pictures with each other. "This is Odessa, right?" 

My eyes brightened and I could feel myself get excited. "Yes…that's my Odessa…" I said with tears starting to develop. 

"Well…I found her profile, but I need to know who brought the girl and I also need the permission from he or she." Sierra said.

"Please…get her back…I need her…and if this doesn't work then I'm willing to die…" I said.

"Flik! How could you think about death?! Everyone would be sad…" Leona exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter to me…Odessa is part of my life…I need her more than anything else in this world…" I said.

"Sir Flik…I believe we all should get some rest while Miss Sierra figures it all out." Shu suggested.

"Yeah, I'll have it all done tomorrow morning. Now you guys should get some rest. Night, night!" Sierra said as she walked outside with the parchment and picture in her hands.

"Sierra! Don't ruin that picture!!" I shouted. She just nodded her head and walked out of the tavern. Shu and Leona yawned.

"I'm going to bed now. Goodnight Leona and Sir Flik." Shu said and walked upstairs to his room.

"Goodnight Lord Shu." Leona and I said at the same time.

I turned to Leona. "Thanks for helping Leona. I truly appreciate it, do you need any help?" I asked. 

"Nope. I'm all finished except that I have to kick you out of the tavern. Tee hee hee." She said.

"Well goodnight Leona." I said and started to walk away.

"Goodnight Flik!" she exclaimed.

I walked to my room and took off my armor and placed my sword down on my chair. I then took off my bandana and placed it on the night table. "I hope Sierra can bring Odessa back to life…I really miss her." I said and yawned. I got into bed and dozed off.

The next morning, I felt something or someone lying on top of me. I opened my eyes and thought I was dreaming at first. I saw her…Odessa Silverberg. I rubbed my eyes constantly. "O…O…Odessa?!" I asked. The girl nodded her head.

"It's been a while Flik. Thank you for not forgetting about me and thanks for helping Hero McDohl achieve peace with the Toran Republic." She said.

I couldn't help myself but give her a tight hug. She looked up at me and smiled as tears flowed from her eyes. I then leaned over her and kissed her tears away. I even pinched myself to make sure it wasn't a dream. "Odessa…I missed you a lot, but I'm glad you're back. I always loved you even if you were dead or alive." I said.

She then took my bandana and ran her gentle fingers through my hair. She then wrapped my bandana around my head like old times. I then ran my fingers through her hair and found that her hair was still silky yet soft. "Your friend Sierra revived me last night. She then showed me around and then brought me here…tee hee hee Viktor still sleeps and looks like a bear." She commented. 

"After this whole war, I'm going to bring you to the Toran Republic and then you and me could live happily." I said.

"I also heard that my brother…died three years ago also…and that you and Viktor disappeared also. Is that all true?" she asked.

"Yes…it's all true." I said.

"Flik…you look as if you matured more and found out what I meant by being a leader. You also look much handsomer than old times." She commented.

"Oh Odessa…you look even more wonderful than any living creature." I said and kissed her on the cheek. She then pulled me closer and gave me a kiss on the lips. It felt great and I knew that someone might become hurt after finding out about Odessa and I…that person was Nina. I hopped out of bed and placed my armor on, Odessa then took my sword and handed it to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I smiled down at my beautiful girlfriend. It felt great to smile, but it was true that no one else was able to make me smile except for her. We walked to the conference room where everyone was waiting for us. 

"Odessa?! How'd you get here??" Viktor asked.

"It's a long story Viktor." I said and smiled at everyone else.

"Sir Flik…is this your old girlfriend?" Nina asked. 

I looked at her. "I'm sorry Nina…but she is. Thank you for helping me though." I said. I knew she was about to burst out into tears, but I was wrong.

"Well then congratulations! I have my own boyfriend so I shouldn't even bother to be sad." She said and looked over at Miklotov, who just blushed.

"That's good to know, Nina and congratulations to you and to Miklotov." I said and looked at the others. "Everyone, this is my girlfriend Odessa Silverberg, younger sister of Mathui Silverberg. I hope you all treat her nice and Sierra…" I said and looked over at Sierra. 

"What is it?" she asked.

"Thank you…thank you very much." I said.

"You're welcome Flik." She said and smiled.

"Now, let's see, we'll postpone this conference and have a party!" Hiro, the new Liberation Army leader, shouted. We all cheered and started to collect things for our party. We were going to have a blast and I stayed by my Odessa's side for the whole time. 


End file.
